lazytownfandomcom-20200223-history
Defeeted
"Defeeted" is an episode in the first season of LazyTown. "On Spectacular Sports Day, Robbie tricks Sportacus into putting on a pair of radio-controlled boots, ruining our hero's spectacular soccer kick and making it all but impossible for him to function as a superhero." Sunrise, the rooster crows. Stephanie is in her room writing in her diary when Uncle Milford comes in and asks why Stephanie isn't playing outside with all the other kids. Apparently, Stingy is not sharing his soccer ball, Pixel is playing "soccer" on his computer and Ziggy is sleeping till lunch. The Mayor feels terrible since the kids are being lazy. Uncle Milford suggests that he knows someone who can help. Milford urges Stephanie to wait for this person. Mayor Meanswell runs out with a glass tube and a letter. He inserts the letter into the mailbox cannon and sends it off into the sky, adding, "I can always count on Sportacus!" The airship is flying in the sky near Lazytown. Sportacus jumps out of his seat to receive his letter from the Mayor. The letter that Sportacus received is saying that the Mayor needs help in Lazytown. Sportacus has the feeling that this is something important. Sportacus heads towards his seat to fly over to Lazytown. But he first lands in the wrong way. Correcting his mistake, he continues on. Sportacus arrives in town and he asks the Mayor, "What's the trouble?" Milford is startled to respond, meanwhile, Sportacus is listing off many possible reasons, like blood, fires and or earthquakes. The Mayor finally says that nobody wants to play in Lazytown! Sportacus is surprised by this fact. The Mayor reflects on last year's Sportacular Day Stunt. He suggests to Sportacus to do a soccer stunt. Mayor Meanswell brings Sportacus over to the main stage where he announces the event. Sportacus in a nervous and surprised voice suggests that he should go practice for the kids. Robbie spies on Sportacus doing various super-moves, and comments that if he wasn't here - everyone would be lazy! Robbie goes to spy again but he soon sees the Sportacular Sign. Robbie tries to spell it out as he can't really read that well. When finished, Robbie comments saying that "it's that day." He then talks about how there were pie eating contests and syrup diving, and Robbie finishes by saying that Sportacus will be a town-zero! Not a town-hero. Robbie shows off his new invention which can remote control a special pair of shoes. He tries to make fun of Sportacus, but accidentally kicks himself with his own shoes. Then, he gets into his disguise: Mr. Rob U. Blind. The scene cuts to the kids in Pixel's house. Pixel is playing while Stephanie and Ziggy are waiting for the stunt. Pixel gets annoyed and says that it's only been 10 seconds since the last time Ziggy asked. Ziggy asks again and Pixel responds with a bold "NO!". Stephanie asks Pixel and Ziggy about the stunt and what it's about. Ziggy responds by talking about last year's stunt. On Pixel's computers, a Jingle goes off saying that it's time for the stunt. Meanwhile, Sportacus is attempting to practice his stunt. He grabs another ball and tries it one more time. Mr. Rob U. Blind walks by and he just misses the ball that Sportacus kicked. Luckily, the ball lands in the goal. Mr. Rob U. Blind attempts to talk to Sportacus, but he says that he's in a hurry to get to his stunt. But Mr. Blind tries to show off his new shoes. Sportacus disagrees but to prove a point, Mr. Blind pours some purple slime onto Sportacus's boots. Mr. Blind encourages Sportacus to remove his shoes so he can clean them. Sportacus tries to see what is going on behind-the-scenes. Mr. Blind makes the swap for the rigged shoes and Sportacus's shoes and gives him the rigged shoes. Sportacus then jumps and flips away to his event. Robbie takes Sportacus's old shoes and puts them in a trash bin to hide them. At the event, Stephanie comes over to Sportacus and she says that she's really excited. She also asks if Sportacus is nervous. He then gives a little talk to Stephanie about being nervous, but Stephanie says that he'll do great. Sportacus goes onto the stage while Pixel plays a "funky" beak on his computer. Mayor Meanswell corrects his mistake and asks for a drum "roll". Robbie then disguises as Lazycus, and Sportacus takes his triggered shoes off. Once that is done, Pixel forces Robbie to put on the triggered shoes. He then taunts him, making him fall into the trash can. As he shuffles away in the fake shoes, Robbie does a little bit of a dance to the Bing Bang Song. *Stephanie (played by Julianna Rose Mauriello) *Sportacus (played by Magnús Scheving) *Robbie Rotten (played by Stefán Karl Stefánsson) *Ziggy (played by Guðmundur Þór Kárason) *Trixie (played by Sarah Burgess) *Pixel (played by Kobie Powell) *Stingy (played by Jodi Eichelberger) *Mayor Meanswell (played by David Matthew Feldman) *Bessie Busybody (played by Julie Westwood) *This episode uses a totally different backstory and sequence of events to the rest of the series. Apparently, Sportacus was in the town before Stephanie arrived, and the Sportacular Spectacle Day is a show always presented when the kids get lazy. *A continuity mistake exists between this episode and Sleepless in LazyTown: In this episode the Mayor references the last year's Sportacular Spectacle Day when Sportacus did a baseball trick, but in Sleepless in LazyTown Sportacus doesn't know how to play softball and Stephanie is teaching it to him. **It is possible that Sportacus did a trick with a baseball, without actually playing the game itself, just as kicking the football as he did in the episode requires no knowledge of the soccer rules. **It is also possible that Sportacus knew how to play all along and was merely humoring Stephanie by letting her explain the game to him in Sleepless in LazyTown. * Stephanie’s bed base is orange, just like Robbie’s recliner chair. * Continuity: The mayor uses a glass tube to contact Sportacus. It’s not the same tube we will see later in the show (this one is just a clear plastic tube). Since this episode was made before “Welcome to LazyTown” (in which the Tube is actually introduced to the viewers), we must assume that the Production Team had not yet decided on the look of the Tube or had not had chance to decorate it in Sportacus’ color scheme. The clear tube is also used in the next chronologically produced episode "Lazy Scouts". * Continuity: Likewise, when Sportacus receives the tube mail from the Mayor he says “This must be important!” and does his signature arm movements to indicate he is “on his way!” But the arm movements he does are not the correct 12-8-2 pattern. He only does left and right. * Mistake? When Sportacus first jumps into his pedal control chair, he ends up facing backward, smiles and has to turn around (might be intentional). * Science: There no visible rudders on the airship (only stabilizer fins), but Sportacus is able to move from left to right and change altitude fairly quickly. * We see Sportacus face fairly close up when he goes to meet the Mayor, and his cheeks are noticeably more rosy than later in the show. His makeup also seems to be finding its place. * Sportacus asks the Mayor what is wrong… “Flood, Fire, Earthquake, Thunderstorm…”, but the mayor responds that nobody wants to go outside and play. Sportacus declares that is indeed terrible. Fortunately, it is not as terrible as a natural disaster! * Continuity/Mistake: The Mayor asks Sportacus if he remembers “last year” how he showed everyone how to play Baseball, but this is only the second episode and the Mayor only just met Sportacus (no.10) in the last episode, so how does he know about what happened “last year”? * Sportacus has a logo of himself on the side of the pedal control chair. * How did the Mayor know to make up a Banner for “Sportacular Spectacle Day” even before he speaks to Sportacus? * Sportacus tells the mayor he had better go and practice his “Spectacular move” because he doesn't want to “disappoint Stephanie (or anyone else)”, but the Mayor has so far said nothing about Stephanie, only that there are no kids playing outside. Is Sportacus already developing a soft spot for Stephanie? Who can blame him? * Unclear: Robbie says that this used to be his favorite day before Sportacus came along. There was pie-eating contests and something, something…. Else? What is the second thing he liked about this day? * When Ziggy is anxiously pacing around in Pixel’s house waiting for the Spectacle to be performed by Sportacus, the TV announcer that Stephanie is busy watching is talking about the “ Sportacular Spectacle Day”. * We find out that Sportacus does this special stunt every year on the “Sportacular Spectacle Day” (but see the problem mentioned at point no.8. * Pixel’s computer screen displays the question “What is 42?” – The answer to which of course is “The Answer to life, the universe, and everything” – This comes from Douglas Adam’s series of books “ The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy”. The animation on the screen at the same time shows a planet being destroyed, then the words “Error, Error!” - It’s the little things like this that make LazyTown lovable! * The bicycle kick that Sportacus is practicing was immortalized by the famous soccer player, Pele’. * Robbie’s smelly, slimy goop that he pours out over Sportacus’ boots is of course purple. * When Robbie hands over the fake shoes to Sportacus you can see that the soles are covered with felt material, which will enable Sportacus to do the “fancy footwork” later on the podium as Robbie is ‘controlling’ the shoes. * When the Mayor asks Pixel for some drums, he lines up a nifty, rocking drum solo on his data device. Stephanie immediately jumps up and starts dancing (don’t you just love that about her?). But the Mayor was actually looking for a drum solo. Stephanie sits down and has a little apologetic look on her face! * The remote control for Robbie’s “Fleet Feet Tracer Maker 6000” is also shaped like an upside-down shoe. * When Stephanie is upside down on Sportacus back and flashing us her pink panties (in that famous shot), the line in the song goes “try to turn the problem upside down…” * The “way out” in this case is for Sportacus to use his hands and bypass his feet. * Why does Stingy go fly a kite in the middle of the action during the song? * The Mayor immediately recognizes that Lazycus is Robbie Rotten. One of the few times that he recognizes him in a disguise. * Robbie’s cape is actually his tablecloth. * The Mayor calls Robbie “Loonicus” instead of “Lazycus”. * Robbie tells Sportacus to go join the Circus. There will, of course, be an episode later with the LazyTown circus. * Robbie’s Feet Crazer Maker 6000 has an auto button. * Error: Pixel recognizes the device as a “Feet Crazer Maker 6000” but earlier in the show Robbie told us it was one of his “Newest inventions”. * That’s quite a big hankie you have in your handbag there Stephanie! * This episode uses a longer version of Bing Bang which has a second chorus. * Stephanie tells her uncle about what everyone's up to, she says that Stingy's got a new soccer ball which he doesn't wanna share, then she says Pixel wants to play soccer as a video game on his computer, then she says Ziggy is sleeping after breakfast and wants to be hungry for lunch, but she doesn't say anything about Trixie being up to something. * Pixel appears to have a completely different voice in some releases of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sportacus